We will fight as long as we live
by A-Dream-Never-Comes-True
Summary: Elenwë, Kili, Darin, Tarkin, Orren et Errinne, six nains que tout oppose se retrouvent du jour au lendemain dans une quête farfelue dans le but de gagner Erebor. Mais savent-ils quel funeste dessein leur réserve la destinée ? Car la mort se trouve à tous les carrefours ...
1. Prologue

La flèche fendit les airs, déchirant les cris qui émanaient des combats. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'archer retint son souffle. Vibrante, elle s'enfonça profondément dans le cœur de l'orque.

_Trop tard ..._

La lame, scintillante et froide comme la nuit, s'ancra dans les entrailles de sa victime alors que le corps du défunt touchait terre.

_Trop tard ..._

Un cri retentit dans la ville de Dale. Emplit de douleur et de souffrance, de tristesse et de mort qui transperça le cœur du Prince de Mirkwood. Il ne pût y croire. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir tiré plus tôt, se traitant de tous les noms. Dans un ultime cri de détresse, il lâcha son arc qui se brisa au contact du sol. Il traversa le champ de bataille aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Les gouttes d'eau salée dévalèrent en cascade ses yeux d'argent, roulant le long de ses joues de porcelaine pour finir leur course sur sa tunique de lin vert. Il tomba à terre devant le corps de la jeune naine. Son nom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres dans un soupir de désespoir.

_« ___Elenwë »__

Il sentit son cœur se tordre, s'émietter lentement et s'envoler au gré du vent. Il retira l'arme, laissant le sang de la malheureuse se déverser sur les dalles, les tintant de rouge. Il appuya ses mains sur la plaie béante, tentant en vain de stopper l'hémorragie. Malheureusement, l'hémoglobine continua sa course.

__« L'heure est venue Legolas »__

L'elfe ne pût se résilier, il redoubla d'efforts, prononçant nombre de prières en elfique, espérant au plus profond de son âme que les dieux auraient pitié de la victime. Il le savait, seul le seigneur Elrond pouvait soigner l'être aimé, mais Foncombe était à des jours de route et elle serait décédée avant d'avoir franchi les portes de la ville. Une main vain se poser sur la sienne, autrefois douce et blanche, aujourd'hui entaillée en de plusieurs endroits et recouverte de sang. Legolas tournant la tête, découvrit avec horreur le visage d'Elenwë, déformé par la mort qui semblait embrasser son âme et s'infiltrer dans sa chair. Les gouttes de sueur perlées sur son front blafard, elle luttait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts bien que l'insoutenable envie de les refermer la rongeait jusqu'à la moelle. Sa respiration semblait de plus en plus saccadée, preuve inéluctable que l'air commençait à lui manquer.

La demoiselle passa sa main une dernière fois dans les cheveux de blé du prince. Elle s'efforça à sourire encore une fois, bien que la douleur se fasse plus grande seconde par seconde. Le flot de larme s'échappant des yeux azur de l'elfe s'intensifia, se mêlant au sang qui recouvrait le sol.

Dans un murmure presque inaudible, la jeune femme poussa son dernier soupir

__« C'est un honneur de vous avoir rencontré, et sachez que vous resterez gravé dans mon cœur pour toujours Legolas Greenleaf, fils du roi Thranduil, prince de Mirkwood. »__

Ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa main quitta les cheveux de l'archer pour finalement tomber lourdement sur les pavées de la ruelle. Elle expira le peu d'air qui restait en elle avant de succomber à la douleur.

Il n'osa lâcher sa main, espérant se réveiller dans son lit au palais et que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

_Mais ce n'en était pas un ... _Dans un élan de rage, le jeune prince s'empara d'une épée et se rua corps et âme dans le combat ;

Elle ne serait pas morte en vain.

_« Et alors que le sang continu sa course effrénée,  
>la douce flamme se meurt.<br>Et comme si le temps s'était arrêté,  
>la joie disparaît de son cœur. »<em>


	2. Chapitre 1 - Nurrillon

Mon cher Frodon,

Tu m'as demandé un jour si je t'avais tout raconté à propos de mes aventures, bien que je puisse affirmer que je t'ai dit la vérité, je ne t'ai peut-être pas tout dit.

Je suis vieille maintenant Frodon, je ne suis plus la jeune Hobbit que j'étais autrefois et je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de connaître la vérité.

Cette histoire commence dans un petit royaume nain au cœur des montagnes blanches : Hunharrow.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus riche ni le plus grand royaume de la Terre de Milieu, mais c'était un endroit paisible et prospère où il faisait bon vivre.

Hunharrow était surtout connu pour ses fourrures et ses cuirs, d'une qualité exceptionnelle. On venait des quatre coins du monde pour pouvoir s'en procurer.

Le roi Duror était un homme bon et juste, apprécié par son peuple. Quant à son fils, c'était un vaillant guerrier et un fin stratège.

Hunharrow était vraiment le paradis sur Terre. On y mangeait bien et ses habitants étaient toujours prêts à vous ouvrir leur porte si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Mais, il faut croire que la prospérité et la joie n'étaient pas faites pour durer.

Les jours devinrent de plus en plus gris et les étoiles ne brillaient plus lorsque venait le soir.

On dit que le sol trembla tellement ce jour-là, que de nombreuses maisons s'écroulèrent. Un bruit sourd, semblable à un bourdonnement se rapprocha dangereusement de la montagne alors qu'un

immense voile d'encre recouvrait le ciel, le rendant aussi sombre que les ailes du corbeau.

Et c'est là, qu'ils apparurent.

Des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers d'orques, qui marchaient en direction du royaume de Duror.

Ils attaquèrent au beau milieu de l'après-midi, réduisant en cendres tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'entraver leur marche funeste.

Ils décimèrent les troupes en un temps record, faisant couler le sang des malheureux.

Aucune aide ne vint ce jour-là, ni aucun autre jour.

Le soleil qui se leva le lendemain fut aussi rouge que le feu du dragon. Les quelques survivants se retranchèrent dans une vallée au cœur de la montagne, un endroit si froid qu'il était inhabité depuis des millénaires.

Les années passèrent, tristes et douloureuses, telles des gouttes d'eau tombant sur les brillants rochers de la grotte formant, au fil du temps, des stalagmites.

Les quelques récoltes ne furent jamais fructueuses, détruites par le givre dès qu'elles osaient sortir de terre.

La famine s'était installée, rongeant la raison du plus sain d'esprit.

Le peuple d'Hunharrow sombra peu à peu dans la décadence, les affamés se battant jusqu'à la mort pour un morceau de pain rassis. Ils pillaient les maisons des nains qu'ils avaient autrefois appelés « amis » n'hésitant pas à faire jaillir le sang des malheureux pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Quant au roi, il vécut reclus dans son palais, son âme rongée par les souvenirs d'antan. Une maladie s'immisça lentement dans son esprit, creusant des sillons aussi profonds que le gouffre de Helm. Son amour de l'or grandit, surpassant tout le reste.

Le roi était devenu fou, fou d'une pierre, plus belle que toutes celles qui avaient été découvertes depuis la création de la Terre du Milieu, de la pierre des rois, du cœur de la Montagne Solitaire ; l'Arkenstone.

Ce joyau l'obsédait tant, que dans un élan de folie, il envoya ses troupes contre le plus puissant des royaumes nains, Erebor.

Et c'est là mon cher Frodon, que notre histoire commence ...

* * *

><p>Le jeune nain s'avança d'un pas fébrile parmi les cadavres qui recouvraient le sol de terre battue, le tachant de pourpre.<p>

L'embuscade avait pris par surprise le petit convoi et ne lui avait laissé aucune chance d'en réchapper.

Un frisson d'effroi couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lorsque son regard se déposa sur le corps sans vie d'une femme, une flèche dans l'abdomen.

Il pâlit devant le terrible dessein qui s'offrait à lui.

Il tomba à terre, se moquant de souiller son pantalon d'un curieux mélange de boue et de sang et pria les Valars pour l'âme de la défunte que les combats avaient arrachés à la vie.

La pluie qui tombait à verse depuis quelques minutes déjà, détrempait ses cheveux corbeaux qui venaient gracieusement se coller à son visage. Nurrillon venait seulement de fêter son soixante-dixième anniversaire et il était déjà sur le champ de bataille, à affronter la mort en face alors que celle-ci venait de le heurter de plein fouet.

C'était la première fois, lors des embuscades menées par le peuple de Duror en compagnie du jeune nain, qu'une demoiselle perdait la vie.

Il remit quelques mèches en ordre, prenant bien soin de ne pas abîmer les jolis rubans qui ornaient ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, voulant offrir un repos décent à la victime.

Nurrillon se releva et, tout en observant une dernière fois la belle naine, rebroussa chemin.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses compagnons, un couinement se fit entendre.

Un petit bruit si faible que le soldat se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le petit bruit se fit entendre une deuxième fois, contrastant avec l'horreur des lieux.

Le nain se retourna et scruta les lieux, une expression de dégoût peinte sur le visage.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Un petit être, nu comme un ver, qui pataugeait dans la boue. Nurrillon s'élança, craignant que ses frères d'armes ne l'aient déjà repéré.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à sa hauteur, un sourire béat ornait déjà ses lèvres gercées. Il saisit le nourrisson qui vint immédiatement se pelotonner contre son torse. Le soldat le recouvrit rapidement de sa cape évitant ainsi qu'il n'attrape froid et par la même occasion qu'il ne soit repéré par un nain d'Hunharrow.

Il était si jeune, il ne devait avoir que quelques mois tout au plus. Il était si calme, si paisible, si … _« Innocent »._ Nurrillon avait murmuré ce mot d'une voix douce, un brin mélancolique.

Ses yeux bruns transpiraient la sympathie et la gentillesse.

Le soldat fut bien vite interpellé par une petite pierre de rivière qui pendait du cou du plus jeune, retenue par deux rubans de satin bleu et blanc.

_« Les couleurs d'Erebor. » _

Il les défit avec délicatesse avant de s'emparer du minéral.

Il put remarquer, après l'avoir tourné et retourné dans sa main, qu'une rune était inscrite dessus. Il n'eut aucun mal à la déchiffrer.

_« Kili » _

Le petit, jusque là si sage, releva brusquement la tête et fixa le soldat, comme s'il avait reconnu le mot qui était sorti de la gorge du plus âgé. Nurrillon, remarquant cela, se mit à parler doucement à celui-ci, tout en plongeant doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre du nourrisson.

_« Kili, c'est donc ainsi que tu te nommes. »_

Le petit Kili lui répondit d'un petit sourire, pendant que ses doigts potelés jouaient avec quelques mèches brunes.

Que devait-il faire ? L'abandonner ici, en plein cœur de la forêt. Le pauvre petit deviendrait bien vite la proie des viles créatures qui peuplaient les environs. Mais s'il prenait le risque de le ramener avec lui et que le roi découvrait ses liens de parenté avec l'ennemi, ils seraient tous les deux pendus dans la cour du château sans plus de cérémonie.

Le petit nain d'Erebor avait levé les yeux et tentait désormais d'attraper le menton de son sauveur, sans grand succès apparemment au vu de la mine boudeuse qu'il affichait.

Nurrillon sourit de plus belle, il avait prit sa décision ;

Il ramènerait Kili avec lui, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

><p>Le voyage fut long et périlleux. En effet, le petit groupe se trouvait à plusieurs jours de marche de chez eux.<p>

La lassitude et la fatigue se faisaient sentir au sein de la troupe. La pause devint inévitable.

Les nains s'arrêtèrent au cœur d'une forêt, un peu à l'écart du chemin de terre que leurs pieds foulaient un peu plus tôt.

Nurrillon s'assit à même le sol, ses pieds ne pouvant désormais plus supporter son poids.

Il retira rapidement ses bottes de cuir et laissa s'échapper un juron à la découverte des multiples cloques qui recouvraient ses extrémités. _« Fichu chemin » _

Il remit ses chaussures et se releva, une grimace déformant son visage lorsqu'il posa son pied sur le sol en mousse.

Le jeune se dirigea nerveusement vers la charrette dans laquelle avait été entreposé le butin des embuscades qu'avait mené le petit groupe.

Arrivé à la hauteur de celle-ci, il repoussa lentement son contenu, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Les épées et les vêtements de soie précieuse cédèrent bientôt leur place à un petit individu aux cheveux d'ébène ; Kili.

En apercevant le visage de son ainé, un sourire se dessina sur les petites lèvres rosées. Lesquelles s'entrouvrirent dans les secondes qui suivirent pour laisser s'échapper un petit bruit semblable à un gémissement.

« _Atkât* Kili. _Murmura le plus âgé en ce saisissant du nourrisson._ Personne ne doit savoir que tu es ici. »_

Le petit le fixa quelques instants, une expression mi-figue mi-raisin sur le visage. _Il ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que tu lui racontes et pourtant tu t'évertues à lui parler _songea Nurrillon tout en s'emparant d'une gourde en peau qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Il défit le bouchon de liège d'un geste rapide et reprocha le goulot de la bouche de Kili.

Celui-ci s'en empara et bu avec une telle avidité qu'elle fut bientôt vide. Le liquide translucide se déversant en lui, apaisant la douleur qui tiraillait sa gorge.

Le soldat quant à lui, songeur se perdait peu à peu dans l'encre de ses yeux, comme happé par les remous impétueux de l'océan. Les idées filaient dans son esprit lucide tels les elfes de Vert-Bois, s'entrechoquant de temps à autre dans la même cacophonie insupportable.

Lentement dans son esprit se tissa un plan aussi risqué que brillant. En effet, sa femme Nôreka avait accouché pendant son périple et il avait été convenu qu'on attendrait le retour du père pour présenter le nouveau né au village.

_« Qui est-ce ? »_

Un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et s'immisça lentement dans chacune des veines qui parcouraient son corps. Son souffle se coupa et sa gorge se noua, tendit que le nain cherchait tant bien que mal une échappatoire au funeste destin qui s'offrait à lui.

La voix s'était exclamée d'un ton grave et dénuée de la moindre émotion si infime soit-elle, mis à part une pointe de dégoût qui n'échappa guère aux oreilles de Nurrillon.

Il se retourna, tremblant de peur alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Son interlocuteur quant à lui avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à la moindre brise.

C'était un jeune nain dans la force de l'âge. Ses cheveux bruns pendaient en grosses mèches autour de son visage impassible alors que ses yeux verts émeraudes fixaient le petit être qui dormait dans les bras de son ami.

Une énorme balafre courait le long de sa joue.

Il resserra son emprise sur le pommeau de son épée, l'envie de la dégainer rongeant chaque parcelle de son esprit.

Ses phalanges devenaient de plus en plus blanches, signe irréfutable qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas laisser ses démons l'emporter.

Il répéta sa question la hurlant presque cette fois-ci.

_« Qui est-ce ?! »_

Nurrillon tomba à genoux et réunissant le peu d'honneur qui pouvait lui rester, il supplia Dwalek dans un gémissement presque inaudible.

_« Je t'en prise je t'en supplie Dwalek ne dit rien à personne. »_

Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues, alors que leur propriétaire reniflait nonchalamment.

Dwalek, quant à lui, ne semblait pas convaincu par les supplications du brun et lança un regard méprisant au plus jeune.

Nurrillon se releva et tendit alors le petit au guerrier.

_« Regarde-le, _s'exclama-t-il, _nous lui avons tout pris, sa famille, son confort, je refuse de lui retirer aussi la vie. _

_Il est si jeune, si innocent et pourtant nous avons déjà détruit son existence qui ne sera désormais que lamentation et désespoir._

_Alors, tant que je vivrais, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce petit sourire quiréchauffe mon pauvre cœur ne disparaisse jamais de ses lèvres ! »_

Il avait crié les derniers mots avec tant de haine que Dwalek recula d'un pas. Il scruta son camarade. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus et semblait attendre une réponse de sa part. Voyant qu'il allait recommencer son monologue interminable, Dwalek d'un geste de la main lui intima se taire.

_« Très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. »_

Il repartit en direction du campement, laissant Nurrillon reprendre lentement ses esprits alors que le petit nain d'Erebor dormait paisiblement.

* * *

><p>Il poussa nerveusement la vielle porte en bois qui menaçait de se réduire en miettes, laissant une bourrasque de vent glacial s'infiltrer dans la petite pièce.<p>

Il la referma d'un rapide coup de pied et se précipita vers une table en chêne qui trônait au milieu de l'habitation, faisant claquer ses bottes en cuir sur le sol de pierre poussiéreux.

Il posa nonchalamment son sac sur celle-ci et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement à l'intérieur, jetant son contenu sur le sol. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque entre les soieries, il découvrit Kili.

Le petit dormait d'un sommeil serein et bienheureux. Il l'attrapa et l'enveloppa dans une couverture faisant partie du butin avant de se diriger vers un vieil escalier qui permettait d'accéder au second étage de la demeure.

Son excitation était telle qu'il manqua de s'étaler plusieurs fois, ses pieds se prenant dans les planches branlantes qui composaient les marches. Une fois à destination, il déposa Kili sur l'unique lit de la petite pièce exiguë.

Celui-ci s'étant réveillé lors de l'ascension qui avait précédé, parcouru la couchette de long en large, inspectant les lieux de ses yeux d'encre.

_« Nôreka ? »_

Le seul bruit qui se fit entendre fût l'angoissant craquement des planches de bois du plancher.

Nurrillon jeta un dernier coup d'œil au petit et chercha désespérément sa chère et tendre du regard. De tout évidence, elle n'était point ici.

Il se dirigea vers l'ouverture qu'il appelait communément fenêtre et scruta l'horizon du regard.

La nuit avait répandu son voile d'encre sur le petit village nain. Seule la pâle et froide lumière des étoiles illuminaient fébrilement le ciel.

Tout n'était que noirceur et ténèbres. La vie avait comme disparu du petit village, emportée par le vent glacial qui sifflait entre les branches. Le seul signe de vie étaient les longs filaments de fumée qui s'échappaient de quelques cheminées par-ci par là. Nurrillon sentit les mains glacées de l'hiver caresser lentement son visage, le faisant frissonner de la pointes des pieds à la dernière mèche brune qui recouvrait son crâne.

Aucun signe de Nôreka.

Le jeune nain allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'une étrange masse noire attira son attention.

Elle était adossée à un arbre dont les branches supportaient à peine le poids de la neige, se courbant de plus en plus.

Et puis, il pu distinguer un léger mouvement, comme si le vent la faisait chanceler.

Soudain, une bourrasque se fit plus violente que ses congénères et la masse s'effondra sur le sol tel un simple château de cartes.

Le sang de Nurrillon ne fit qu'un tour.

En une simple fraction de seconde, il se tenait dans le jardin à chercher des yeux la masse de tout à l'heure, les flocons de neige parsemant ses cheveux d'ébène.

Lorsque celle-ci apparut enfin dans son champ de vision, il s'en approcha rapidement, tout en conservant une certaine méfiance.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut finalement le capuchon pourpre qui se tachait lentement de boue. Il tomba à genoux et saisi le visage livide entre ses mains meurtries, les boucles blondes comme les blés retombant gracieusement sur celles-ci.

Chaque brise, aussi infime soit-elle semblait la faire vaciller.

_« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Nôreka ? » _interrogea Nurrillon dans un murmure de désespoir.

_« Il est mort Nurrillon,_ sanglota la blonde, _l'hiver a pris notre enfant »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Car la nuit est sombre est pleine de terreur …<strong>_

_- Game of thrones_

* * *

><p><em>*Atkât = Silence <em>en Khuzdul

**Tout d'abord, je veux une ovation pour Hanae Lilandiel, ma super bêta-lectrice ! **

**Le voici enfin, tout beau, tout propre. Sachez que je l'ai recommencé une bonne dizaine de fois ces deux derniers mois ! En tout cas, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plait :) **

**Que pensez-vous des personnages ?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos rewiews mes petits hobbits ^^ **


End file.
